Traditionally, in a facility where gaming machines such as slot machines and the like are set up, games are played by betting various types of gaming medium such as a credit and the like in the slot machines. In each slot machine are set a plurality of result determination areas (areas for which determination of win or loss is carried out) on which a bet is placeable, and a benefit (payout) is awarded based on the number of result determination areas on which a bet is placed, the number of bet credits, and the game result (see for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-229017; hereinafter PTL 1).
Further, amongst the slot machines are those configured to perform an awarding (rescue) to the player, when the number of plays resulting no benefit reaches a predetermined number (see for example Specification of Publication of U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048; hereinafter, PTL 2). For example, a constant amount of payout is awarded when the number of plays of the game resulting in no benefit reaches a predetermined value (so-called ceiling number).